


Playing With Death

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gore, M/M, Multi, Mute Warframe, Muteness, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: When you faced death head on as many times as he had you tend to deal with it as if death were a child. With games and jokes and plenty of both.





	1. Our Guest Has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> I love Warframe and everything about it, it's been awhile since I've played it so some things might not be right and I apologize beforehand.

The Grineer base was eerily quiet, the only sounds were of dripping infection and heels clicking on the floor, the metal making the sound echo down the never ending halls.

The Saryn, Ano kept her view straight ahead, trusting the Mesa war frame, Ka'ree to guard her back, the other following her diligently, staying close enough to be called into action if needed but otherwise keeping a respectable distance away.

Ano stopped, the air becoming silent once more. And the sounds of the infested rang out from up ahead loud and true, close enough that Ka'ree drew her guns, fingers curled tight around the heavy metal that weighed in her hands.

The Saryn Warframe held a hand up as they entered the vast open room. The infested were crawling all over, their growls and sickly grumblings echoing through the room. Until they were noticed and the infested swarmed over them.

The sounds of guns firing, blades slicing, and dropping bodies were the only signs of a fight that was rightfully won. And with the last infested down for the count the two war frames went on their way towards their objective, searching for more materials for crafting that Sonas had said they would need. They continued on checking bins, unlocked lockers, and storage containers.

Ka'ree prattled about, checking every inch and debating on what materials they currently needed and could leave behind while Ano stood guard near the door in such a way that no enemy would be able to get the drop on them.

Ka'ree finished her little shopping spree in due time, both leaving out to head for the extraction point.

The sounds of more infested reached them and they readied their weapons once more, preparing for a fight, adrenaline beginning to rise in their veins.

They turned the corner, immediately put on edge when none showed their faces, which meant they were too focused on each other or focused on something else, each choice didn't bode well, as it had to have been something big to warrant their attention away from possible prey.

The floor was covered in blood, seeping through the holes in the metal to hit the ground below in what was no doubt just a muck of blood, gore, and dirt. They stepped on the gore covered floor carefully, placing their feet in such a way that they wouldn't slip and draw the infested's attention towards themselves and ruin their element of surprise.

Ka'ree signaled to Ano, nodding her head towards the group of infested that were focused on a large pile of warped and bent metal, clawing and ripping through the softer pieces to try and get at whatever was inside, going as far as killing their own brood if they got in the way.

This wasn't normal. Something wasn't right.

Without a second thought Ano jumped into the fray, cutting through bodies as easily as blades of grass until there wasn't even half of one left standing.

She stood where the last of the infested lay slain, chest heaving and body covered in blood and gore, where she stood her very steps caused puddles of blood to form as the sheer amount ran down her body.

The Mesa walked towards her, coming to stand next to the Saryn and admire her handiwork, even if it was messier than what she was used to. (She stuck to her guns for a reason.)

Ano dropped her head towards the pile of metal, and the Mesa nodded in response, squatting over to the open crack in the structure where the infested were trying to enter.

"There's someone inside, far back, can't reach them from here, look injured." Ka'ree spoke, her words short and clipped. Unused to talking on missions, as complete silence was a gift and a necessity while on the job.

She moved aside as Ano approached, sparks flying as she sliced the opening bigger and let the thinner Warframe go inside.

Ka'ree came out dragging another, smaller Warframe with her, a Nezha by the looks of it, injured on its side and a crack down the front of its helmet, sparking with energy that caused him to flinch in Ka'ree's hold. His halo was missing as well, deep claw marks with sparking energy goin down along his back; no doubt from the infested, a black liquid oozing from the deep gouges.

"We're taking him with us, run ahead and provide cover for us both as we head to extraction. And tell Sonas to prepare for our guest, he's going to need healing." Ano spoke quickly, bending down to pick up their new addition with no trouble at all, easily holding the nimble Warframe in their arms.

Ka'ree nodded, standing up and running ahead to get into position, continuing on when the Saryn's footsteps reached her receptors.

They made it to the extraction point with relative ease, Ka'ree on higher focus than usual as she obliterated her targets as they appeared, the amount of infested tapering off to the stray loner here and there.

They made it to the extraction point with no more trouble, Ano alerting her cephalon to prepare an extra extraction placement for their unexpected guest.

***

Sonas looked over the multiple screens in his view, the white and gold Oberon Warframe looking over the incoming information critically, especially the message given from Ka'ree during her and Ano's most recent mission.

He was so focused on the incoming alerts and reports he almost didn't notice the Rhino Warframe the sidled up beside him until the large thing made a noise of inquiry.

He jumped a little, the blue accents on his body flashing quickly before returning to normal, nothing more than a flinch really, but he regained his composure enough to answer.

"Ka'ree sent in an alert a few minutes ago, she wants me to get ready to heal their quote unquote 'guest' that they picked up on that Grineer ship above Mars. I can't imagine who they could have possibly found, this was just a supply run at the most. And what worries me is that the soldiers there were infested, so whoever they brought aboard could be carrying the virus as we speak." Sonas finished, ordering his cephalon to ready the med bay.

Yhia nodded, the red Warframe listening attentively as the Oberon spoke. Watching them fret as he prepared for their friends' and new guest's arrival.

The sound of a ship from overhead alerted the two of their arrival, Sonas finished up a quick scan of the occupants of the other ship as they docked, leaving to meet them after checking over the information provided.

Yhia followed calmly, the large Warframe unusually quiet for his build, something that both relieved and unsettled the Oberon Warframe greatly since the first time they've known him.

He saw Ka'ree first, the Mesa walking in front of the Saryn that fell in step behind her, who was holding a Nezha Warframe in her arms, black oozing and dripping down her front and sides, messing up the ship's flooring much to the cephalon's displeasure.

"This one was found in Grineer base, injured, infested were trying to get him." Ka'ree stated, short and to the point, something Sonas appreciated about the Warframe.

"Take him to the med bay at once, and clean yourself up after Ano. I don't want to hear my cephalon complain after, it gets quite annoying." Sonas said after her as she walked past with the newcomer in her arms.

A remark of no promises was thrown over her shoulder as she went quickly to the med bay, Yhia following in tow in case she needed help, which was beyond rare but sweet of him anyway as far as she was concerned.

Only the two war frames were left alone in the control room, with Sonas checking over the scans and vitals coming from the med bay; which meant Ano had gotten their guest into one of the pod's there quickly, which was more than great considering his injuries that were listed on screen.

The other blue and orange Mesa in the room stood off to the side, arms crossed as she watched the screens scroll through data quicker than she could process, wondering about their new guest and how he had survived that long in an infested area as thick as that had been.

She was sure she'd get her answers in due time, but for now she was glad to be back some place familiar with her clan mates around her.


	2. Questions Left Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask questions if you don't have enough answers to fill them

The chill of the room was nothing to the Saryn, only chilled her armor and caused certain parts to run more sluggishly than others. The lighting was dimmed in the med bay, save for one pod, which had one light shining directly in it like a spotlight. It was in front of that pod that Ano stood ever vigilant, even if visually her posture was relaxed. This much Yhia knew, having watched her train many times and pass her mastery rank tests with ease.

The Rhino Warframe watched her silently, judging her next move. It was...unusual per say for Ano to take in the wounded. Never one to give pity.

_"If I go to help them I'll kill them myself."_

That is what she had said when Ka'ree had asked her all those years ago why she dismissed any other warframes on the battlefield, whose cries had reached them as they were swarmed over with the infested.

He had thought her cold and heartless long ago, unfeeling with no emotions.

Until he realized she carried herself like someone who knew true pain and loss, and thus didn't want others to suffer her past as slow and drawing as she did, so a quick death was supposed to spare them from this torturing slow death they would eventually face.

Ano had long since proven herself loyal to her clan, so there was no need to dwell on the matter. However, he was quite curious what in Lotus's name had her interested in risking her life to save this Warframe in particular.

***

"What made her do it?"

The Mesa startled from her thoughts, looking towards the Oberon Warframe that had paused in his calculations to stare seemingly past the blue screens that continued to scroll through processes and algorithms she couldn't even hope to understand.

"Meaning?"

"Why did Ano save that Warframe?" He clarified, sliding through incoming alerts and putting a few tabs on some that the others may find interesting enough to do in their spare time.

Ka'ree thought for a moment, tapping a finger against her arm as it lay crossed with the other. She shifted her weight from one foot to the next, the feeling of her guns at her hips calming her nerves as she tried to think of an adequate answer that would sate the Oberon's curiosity. Something near impossible to do.

Her shoulders slumped, "I know not why she did it, only that she didn't hesitate."

Sonas stilled, then resumed his previous actions.

"Alright then."

The Mesa tilted her head in confusion, finding it odd that his questions stopped there. Usually he was ever digging for more information. Then again, today had been a most unusual day.

"Twins? Dnaes?" Ka'ree questioned.

"Just finished up a mission, they should be back within a few minutes." Sonas said without missing a beat. He was one to keep tabs on everyone, Dnaes more than anyone else.

"Of course." Ka'ree said, a teasing edge to her voice.

"Stop that." Sonas demanded, taking a small pad which turned on to a blue screen scrolling with more information, some in languages Ka'ree had never seen as he walked down to the med bay, with Ka'ree unfortunately at his heels.

"Stop doing what?" She teased, dodging out the way to avoid a swift kick to the head.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

The Mesa didn't press the question further, but Sonas could tell she was still being smug about it. He could feel it.

They both arrived at the med bay, the Mesa nodding her head towards the Rhino, who returned it as she went to stand next to him, both in comfortable silence as they watched the proceedings.

"Anything new with this Nezha's condition? Any jumps or drops in vitals?" Sonas asked briskly, looking over the warframe's vitals quickly.

"No, seems stable though. But then again what would I know?" Ano replied, a certain bite in her tone. One that Sonas didn't appreciate but nonetheless let it slide.

He glanced up to get a better look at the Warframe, noting the jagged gouge down his face and the dim glow of his energy from within the jagged cut of metal flesh.

That would leave a noticeable scar, if it even healed at all he noted, checking the full body scams the pod had made and sent to him earlier when the Warframe was first put in.

The gouges in his back were a lot deeper, the infested had really tried to get to him. Sonas was amazed anyone that small could survive wounds of that size.

Then again he'd never really known or been around Nezha warframes before. And he was sure the Lotus wouldn't wake a Tenno built like this one unless they were adequate in the field.

And judging by the age and amount of dirt and debris native to the planet they had been on he had been there for awhile.

Sonas got a few more scans done, kick starting the healing process to deal with injuries such as those the present Warframe had.

"This one will live, he'll have noticeable scars though, as any with these injuries would, but they shouldn't affect him too much, but then again only time will tell. Which brings me to ask why you brought this Nezha back with you Ano. Doesn't seem like you." Sonas said, glancing up from his data pad long enough to glance at the huntress, whose posture oozed an alpha like quality that even had Yhia on edge, the Warframe's energy glowing and sparking a bit at the palpable tension in the room.

The only reason he hadn't fled the room in a panic was because Ka'ree had a firm grip on his arm, which grounded him in situations like this. Social cues weren't his forte after all. You gave him something to do he could do it no problem. Anything else dealing with social interactions was a no go. It'd taken him decades before he could even stand to be near his clan mates, and he held precious the friendships he had with them. But at this moment he wanted to leave...now.

"Yhia and I will see to the twins and Dnaes, be back later, call if anything happens." Ka'ree quipped, leading the overwhelmed Warframe away from the two who seemed a hairs breath away from a fight.

Both warframes didn't move until the other two were gone, Sonas going back to looking through his data pad as he waited for an answer.

Moments passed.

"I'm waiting." He persisted, looking through the other scans the pod had made while he waited.

Still no word.

"Are they a friend? Family perhaps?" He joked, knowing ties such as those were rare and short lived. Especially with the work and duty they did and upheld on a day to day basis.

"This one's an acquaintance of sorts." Ano finally answered, ending the conversation as quickly as it begun, he heels clicking on the metal flooring of the ship as she went down to the common room with the others.

Leaving Sonas with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually loving this so far, I'm hoping to get more chapters out. I didn't expect to get this invested into it.


End file.
